The Bungalow
by boufantgirl
Summary: A Larry Stylinson story about One Direction's time the bungalow.


**The Bungalow**

It was a warm sunny day in August and Harry was eagerly waiting for his new band mates to arrive at his home. Harry couldn't sit still, he was nervous and excited about what the next eight days would bring.

They had agreed to come to his home because at the end of the garden there was a 'bungalow', well it was more of a summer house, it only had a couple of rooms but it did have a kitchenette, bathroom and electricity. Harry had had friends stay over before there and it meant they could get up to anything they wanted without annoying his mum or sister.

It was nearly midday before the first person arrived. It was Liam. He looked like Justin Bieber with his long hair and brown eyes. He arrived with a large rucksack and an acoustic guitar. He smiled and his warm midlands accent formed the words, '_Hi Harry, good to see you again mate, can't wait'._

Harry led Liam through to the living room and introduced him to his mother, and Liam politely greeted her. Harry then took him through the large kitchen and out back. They walked across the grass and through an arch in the hedge which revealed more grass, a small concrete swimming pool and a brick building with a deck in front.

'_Wow_' Liam exclaimed when he saw the bungalow, '_this is perfect, we're going to have so much fun!_'

Suddenly, Harry heard his mum calling him, someone else had arrived. There was a young dark haired boy with his head held low walking quietly behind Harry's mum as they stepped through the arch towards him and Liam. The dark haired boy was Zayn and Harry recalled his first impression of him was that he had an amazing voice but that he was shyest person he had ever met. Harry's mum went back to main house leaving the three of them stood on the deck outside the bungalow.

'_Hi Zayn_' Harry said warmly, '_was your journey ok?_'

Zayn smiled and nodded and Harry watched Zayn's eyes widen when he looked what was around them and saw where they would be spending the next week.

The three of them settled on the grass to enjoy some drinks that Harry's mum had brought out to them on a tray, wondering who would arrive next.

Suddenly a loud bright voice could be heard chatting and laughing all the way from inside the house. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he recognised the chirpy sound and he couldn't help but let a large smile creep onto his lips. He leapt up, '_I'll be right back, three just became four', h_e said excitedly, as he scurried up the garden towards the house.

The oldest boy was stood in the kitchen, leaning against some cupboards and talking away to Harry's mother. Harry paused in the kitchen doorway a moment to take in the sight of the two of them laughing like old friends. Harry smiled and said '_Hey_ _mum, are you flirting with another of my friends?_'

Harry said laughing, then frowning when he realised that may be he had been a little presumptuous over the use of the word 'friend'. But he didn't have long to ponder this as his mum threw a tea towel at him. The two boy's eyes met across the room. Harry took in the sight of the tanned boy in front of him. His warm brown hair was long, covering his forehead and styled sweeping across it. The boy's blue eyes twinkled within the creases of the skin that surrounded them. His smile was clear and bright and his teeth shone. Harry could barely open his mouth to get his words out and muttered, '_Louis, we are out back…_'

Harry mentally slapped himself at the lack of wit within the words he had just said towards the older boy. '_What an idiot!_' he berated himself internally as he led Louis out of the kitchen, '_I need to relax_' he thought. Louis had a wheelie suitcase which bounced and rumbled across the grass as they headed towards Liam and Zayn. They had clearly been talking as Louis and Harry came over as it took them a moment to look away from each other.

'_Louis!_' Liam exclaimed and stood to greet him. Zayn followed rising to his feet, his head low and he smiled and said '_Hey man_'. Louis beamed at both of them and rubbed his hands together '_Let's get this party started!_'

So they spent the next few hours lounging on the grass talking, eating and getting to know one another. At around five, suddenly Harry's mum could be heard calling him from the house, '_Ah, four become five, I'll be right back_'.

Harry bounded up the garden and could see some bright blond hair in the doorway of the kitchen and the lush Irish tones of Niall charming his mother. '_Hey_' Harry called out and Niall turned round with the largest of smiles and walked towards Harry with his arms outstretched and pulled him into a hug, '_Hey mate, I made it!_'

Off they went down the garden so Harry could show him where they were staying over the next few nights. As they arrived the other boys got up, greeted and embraced the fifth member of their band. Niall placed his bag and guitar gently on the ground and took in what was around him.

They spent some time lounging around until Louis had the bright idea to jump in the pool, even though it was freezing, they boys changed into their trunks and they then spent the early evening splashing and playing in the cool pool.

Harry got out to grab a glass of water, he padded wet footed into the bungalow and into the small kitchenette area, he opened the cupboard to reach a glass down and as he shut the cupboard door he was met face to face with a pair of shining blue eyes and a cheeky grin. '_Can I grab one of those?_' Louis said grinning at him.

Harry froze, he couldn't breath and suddenly everything was cloudy about him and his heart was racing. His hand just hung onto the handle of the cupboard, nothing would move.

'_Harry?_' Louis said laughing and waving his hand in front of Harry's face '_you zoned out there mate for a moment, you alright?_' he continued with a large smile on his face.

'_Um, yeah… I…_' Harry muttered, unable to move his eyes from the older boys. Harry suddenly held his breath when he noticed the change in Louis face as his hand began to move towards his own face and just millimetres away when suddenly – '_There you are… your mum has brought us pizza to eat and coke to drink, we need glasses_' Liam spoke. Harry busied himself getting the glasses together and at some point Louis must have left as when Harry dared to look over again it was just Liam holding two glasses and walking out.

Harry gripped the edge of the small sink trying to steady his breathing. '_What the hell was that?_' he thought, but it was interrupted by an Irishman calling his name to join them before there was no food left.

Gradually the evening began to cool and the light began to fade. The boys began adding clothing and Harry lit the outside fire to warm the air around them. They spent the evening sharing stories and getting to know one another. Liam and Niall got their guitars out and they sang a little. Harry and Louis were sitting huddled next to each other; Harry could feel the warm heavy leg of Louis leaning against his. Harry shivered which caught Louis's attention and he reached round Harry pulling him in closer until the boys were somehow entwined.

Harry could do nothing but grin at the sudden closeness he felt, and he was surprised at how comfortable this was. At least everywhere except his stomach, which was quite literally doing cart wheels. Zayn was singing sweetly while Niall and Liam strummed their guitars. Harry slowly moved his head so he could see Louis's face, it was glowing orange from the fire and he too was looking back at Harry. Louis smiled and Harry could not help beaming back at him. Louis then bent his head and Harry could feel his hot breath in his ear. Louis whispered '_I like your hair… curly_'

It was a quiet and simple statement, perhaps different from the usual humorous witty comments all the boys were getting used too from Louis. No, it was a sweet, sincere comment made just for Harry's ear only. Harry's heart fluttered and a smile crept over his lips as Louis moved his head back and smiled back at him.

Harry turned back to watch the other boys, sighing into the feeling of Louis, the smell of Louis, the everything that was Louis which was surrounding every part of him in that moment. It then dawned on him that this was actually insane. He had been so caught up with the magic of this boy whose face had haunted him since they left boot camp that he hadn't spent a moment to analyse what this meant. The last time he had experienced something similar was when he had been close to his friend Jake, before Jake ended up going out with Olivia. Nothing had happened between Jake and him, but he had known then that he was most definitely attracted to boys, girls were fine and all, but just did nothing for him. He recalled how a few months back how hard he had crushed on Jake. His black hair and chiselled features, not to mention his body, which although Harry had never had the chance to touch, he knew was firm and toned and slender and '_shit_', he was turning himself on just thinking about it.

He shifted slightly in Louis's arms as he willed himself to 'calm down'. Louis noticed his movement and whispered in his ear again '_Alright love, you not comfy…?_'

Harry could barely breath, feeling Louis's hot breath and breathy tone in his ear. He was suddenly too warm.

He nodded but said quietly '_I need to pee_' and quickly stood up hoping that no one would notice the obvious arousal in his trousers.

Harry made it to the small bathroom and quickly ran the cold tap, gently splashing cold water onto his face. This was not good, not only was Louis a boy, a beautiful, fit and enchanting boy, he was his band mate. He had to get a grip. He could not have these kind of feelings, it was not appropriate.

As he opened the bathroom door, Louis was there, of course he was there. '_Are you ok?_' the gorgeous boy asked Harry gently. Harry could feel a couple of drips of water slowly trickle down the side of his face and feel the coolness of his damp fringe as it dried in the air. He was transfixed by the golden boy in front of him; there was no way he could speak now.

Louis suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the only bedroom. Harry remained speechless. Louis crowded him, inches away from him as he was leaning against the wall. Louis had this intense look in his eye '_I know this is wrong_…' Louis gasped '_but I can't help it, I know you feel it too..._' he muttered so quietly Harry only just heard him.

Louis quickly closed the space between them and very carefully placed a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth. Louis pulled away, glanced back at Harry '_they will notice we're missing_' he said and jerked his head meaning the other boys sitting outside. Harry nodded as Louis left the room. Harry's heart was beating so fast and he had to let a small chuckle creep from his mouth as he shook his head. '_What the fuck?' _he muttered to himself.

Harry walked back out and into the kitchen putting the kettle on to pretend the reason he had been so long was because he had been making tea.

As he was waiting for the kettle to boil, the four boys walked in. '_its cold out_' Zayn said quietly as an explanation. '_Thought we'd get comfy and ready for bed in here now and stuff_' he continued almost apologetically.

Harry smiled '_perfect timing, I'm making tea for us_'

The boys settled in the living with blankets, duvets, pillows and sleeping bags. Draped across the floor, the chair and sofa the boys managed to find comfy positions. The conversation continued with talk of family, girls (Harry kept quiet at that part) and school. Eventually the room began to quieten, as Zayn fell asleep first, followed by Liam and Niall. Until, it was just Harry and Louis, lying close by one another and quietly whispering and giggling.

'_I think we are the only ones left awake_' Harry whispered. Louis shifted slightly to look at Harry better and raised an eyebrow. They both laughed. '_About earlier..._' Harry began, but stopped, not really sure what he wanted to say.

Louis nodded and shuffled so both their bodies were almost pressed together and ever so slowly and gently he pressed his lips onto Harry's. Harry had only kissed two people before that day and both of them were girls. Louis's lips were firm and Harry could feel the light stubble of Louis's cheeks and chin brush gently against his. It was a shock at first, as Harry didn't dare move in case it ended. Louis must have been able to sense that Harry had frozen and pulled away slightly to mutter '_relax love_' before he leant in again. This time Louis slowly began to move his lips and Harry followed and the kiss developed slowly. Louis took a sudden intake of breath through his nose which sent thrills though Harry and suddenly the kiss became more desperate as the heat between the two increased. Harry let a low groan rumble in his throat. The kiss was delicious.

Louis broke them apart and whispered '_hey, we don't wanna wake the others, no noise_' he said firmly but with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

The boys settled down on their sides facing one another. It was in that calm moment as they stared into one another's eyes, as their fingers played together that Harry became aware of how sleepy he was. He yawned quietly, to which Louis responded with a smile and '_night curly_' and kissed the end of Harry's nose. Harry fell asleep holding Louis's fingers and with a huge smile on his lips.

The next week passed much the same. All the boys begin to relax around one another and Harry could not believe how quickly they had become so close. They were so keen for the next stage to start now they knew each other and understood their sound better.

They made it through the next stage which took place in Spain, back in the UK, each of the boys spent some time with their families and decided to meet back at the bungalow for a week before they have to go to London to begin the TV show properly.

Louis arrived the day before the others were due. Harry can barely contain his excitement in front of his mum when Louis rang the doorbell.

Louis smiled at Harry and then switched on the charm towards Harry's mum, having her in stitches within seconds of stepping into the house. They made a couple of drinks and excused themselves to the end of the garden.

It was as if they had forgotten all that had happened before at first. Harry even went as far as to consider it awkward. Louis was restless and while Harry was propped on the arm of the chair Louis was wondering around the space, putting things down, rummaging in his bag and fussing about. Harry smiled, how the tables had turned, he sensed that Louis was nervous. He stood up from the chair and walked slowly over to Louis who was standing in the middle of the room with his back turned. Harry gently snaked his arms around Louis's waist. They had not had much of chance in Spain to be alone and now they were, Harry was determined not to waste a moment.

Harry sensed Louis's body freeze.

Then Harry suddenly felt really awkward and didn't know what to do, had he completely misread the situation. They hadn't really spoken about it since the last time they were at the bungalow, so…. may be he had.

Harry released Louis gently and stepped back. Louis remained frozen to the spot.

'_There is something I need to say…_' Louis spoke quietly and slowly, he didn't sound like Louis at all. '_I have been asked by the show's management to re-kindle my relationship…._' Louis turned slowly, swallowing, red faced and slightly sweaty '_I have to be with Hannah while on the show_' he finished finally. He just stood there, his face frozen but his eyes darting anywhere but looking at Harry.

Harry could barely understand what was happening, suddenly it dawned on him how ridiculous this whole thing was, '_why would a guy like Louis be interested in him?_' he questioned himself. He turned on his showbiz smile, '_hey that's cool, probably for the best, we have to work together, it would get complicated, she sounds like a great girl…. Um…_' suddenly his words were cut off as Louis leapt onto his lips with a hard and emotional kiss. Harry was stunned, but relented quickly and felt the butterflies fluttering as his stomach twisted and a buzzy warmth travelled across his skin.

Harry suddenly came to his senses, he pulled away and took some steps back from Louis '_what the fuck Lou, you just told me you are getting back together with your girlfriend…_' that word made him choke slightly before he continued '_and, and, then you're kissing me… you can't do that, it's not fair_'. It came out rushed and probably made little sense.

It was Louis's turn to look stunned and then he began to smile, then chuckle. He took a few steps towards Harry and collected his hand in his own '_oh Harry, they want me to get back with her so viewers don't think I'm gay, like acting…, pretend like…, they reckon I'm too camp and I need to be straight for TV otherwise people won't like us, I know it's actually really bad, the problem was I couldn't really deny it because Harry believe it or not you have reminded me of a time when I was younger when I was not sure if I liked boys or girls_' he paused for breath and took a step to the sofa, bringing Harry with him '_I… well…. had a crush on a guy at school and then it was easier with girls, no one questioned it, but then meeting you, seeing you, your smile, your hair, your voice…. I dunno, it's like something changed again… I broke it off with Hannah because I knew it wasn't right, she understood though, she really is a great girl…. and now we are here…'_ Louis finished grabbing Harry's hand and rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

Harry blinked and took a breath '_that is a lot to take in…_' he smiled. '_So, do we keep going, because Lou, this all new to me, I have crushed on a boy before, but until the other week I'd only ever kissed two people, they were both girls…._' He paused feeling a little embarrassed.

Louis laughed '_I forget how young you are sometimes…_' he stopped, clearly thinking how to put the next thing, '_we just take things slow, I can say though, I have never felt this way about another person in my life_' he finished proudly smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled and joke punched him on the arm.

That night they settled in the bedroom in the bungalow. Harry felt a little nervous, this too was new to him, he had never been in bed with someone before, well not like this anyway. His mind was racing, '_what if he wants to do stuff with me?_' and '_I don't know what to do?_' and '_what if he figures out I'm a virgin?_'. He took a deep breath and told his mind to 'shut up'. This was meant to be nice, he was going to sleep with the boy of his dreams.

Almost as if Louis could read his mind he said firmly to Harry, '_we are just going to sleep together, we don't have to do anything else…_'. Louis got into the bed while Harry stood just by with only his boxers on, having decided that his usual sleeping naked plan was not really appropriate.

Harry suddenly blurted out without thinking, '_are you a virgin?_' and with large shocked eyes, shook his head, immediately wanting to take it back.

Louis smiled a cheeky smile, patting the bed by him, '_No Harry I'm not, I have had sex with two girls before….no boys though…_.' He finished smiling coyly. This seemed to relax Harry enough for him to get into the bed, when Louis said '_you are though_', Harry blushed, '_we all have to be one first_'. Harry suddenly burst out laughing and tucked himself into Louis, feeling relieved that some of the awkwardness was finally over.

They lay together in the dark for a while in silence. Harry could feel Louis's hot breath on his neck and face. His skin was prickling and his boxers began to feel too tight with the usual sensation of arousal. He shifted slightly and lent across and ever so softly placed a kiss on Louis's mouth. Louis seemed to grasp what Harry was up to and quickly lent back in and the boys began to kiss. It was slow and gentle to begin with, just innocent pecks to the lips. Then Louis moved on to his arm so he had a better angle to deepen the kiss. He then used his tongue and before long they were heavily kissing. Louis was nearly lying on top of Harry and he used his free hand to begin to gently stroke Harry's smooth chest. Harry groaned into the kiss and pulled away to get his breath.

Harry was laying flat on his back breathing hard, his hair resting around him, Louis moved slightly and began to ever so gently kiss Harry's chin and then neck. Harry suddenly sat up bringing Louis into his lap as he began to wind his hands up Louis's t-shirt. Harry could feel his smooth warm skin beneath his figures and feel Louis's breath against his mouth as Louis caressed his face. Suddenly they were kissing again, passionately, as Louis straddled his lap.

Harry then helped Louis take his t-shirt off breaking the kiss and was able to kiss Louis's bare chest as he felt Louis's hands all over his back. Louis then pushed Harry back so now he was sitting on top of Harry with their chests touching and kissing once again. Harry could feel that Louis was hard and when he opened his eyes the pale light illuminated Louis's face and body. This couldn't really be happening, could it?

Harry broke the kiss and rolled them over so he was now straddling the older boy. His instincts led him to roll his hips down into Louis's so their hard-ons rubbed together which elicited a quiet moan from Louis.

Again, Louis rolled them over so he was on top of Harry again as they continued to kiss. Wet and sloppy kisses, tongues, chins, lips all blurred into a passionate mess, in what Harry could only really describe as a snog. His mind was cloudy and his heart was beating so fast in his ears. He swallowed hard to try and re-focus, but it was overwhelming. He was barely being stimulated but he new that was going to cum soon

Harry broke the kiss to look at Louis '_Lou_' he gasped, '_I wanna cum_' he whispered, Louis chuckled quietly, '_ok_' Louis breathed.

With that Louis started to kiss Harry again and began to grind down hard onto Harry. Harry groaned loudly, and Louis pushed Harry's legs apart more and brushed his fingers over Harry's dick. Harry groaned again into the kiss as Louis began to sit up hoisting Harry up onto his lap. Taking hold of Harry's hips he began to rub their hard-ons together. Harry lay back down but Louis was back on him grinding hard now, breathing heavily between kisses. '_I'm gonna cum_' Harry breathed. And with those words suddenly he felt his whole body tense, he broke the kiss and as he came, he felt Louis tense above him as the humping slow as both boys held their breath through their orgasms.

Louis flopped down onto of Harry. Harry could feel his chest heaving and the clammy feeling of his chest as it stuck to his own. Harry could also feel the wetness in his boxers. Louis chuckled slightly, causing Harry to chuckle too. Louis leant up and kissed Harry. It was a humid night and both boys were sweating greatly. Louis rolled off Harry and both boys peeled off their boxers using them to clean themselves a bit and threw them onto the floor. Then they both curled up together as their breathing returned to normal.

'_We have to do that again_' Harry gasped, which was the first thing to have been said for several minutes. Louis smiled and kissed the boy on his cheek, his chin, his nose and then his lips, by means of a response. '_Ok, but first can we sleep?_' Louis said with a smile. Harry giggled and they fell asleep together.

The next day the others joined them, Harry and Louis were able to share their secret smiles and Harry loved sitting close to Louis just so he could feel the spark between them. It didn't matter what happened next, all Harry cared about was being with Louis and facing what came next as an 'us'.


End file.
